Learning to be Parents
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Ash Ketchum and his wife Serena, live a normal married life, until they learn that Serena is pregnant, but Ash is afraid of not being able to deliver for her like his father. And in addition to the situations and challenges of raising their children.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Amourshipping - Learning to be parents

Author: FandeSerena

Genre: Romance, Drama, slice of life, personal growth

Synopsis: Ash Ketchum and his wife Serena, live a normal married life, until they learn that Serena is pregnant, but Ash is afraid of not being able to deliver for her like his father ...

\- Chapter 1: Married Life

We are in the Pallet Town in the Kanto region, it is practically the beginning of another normal day at the house of Ketchum; Ash Ketchum 20 years old is the first to wake up.

Well, yes I have a heavy sleeper, What time is it? - Ash said, scratching his head and stretching in bed - Oh are just 7 O' clock think I woke up early is good time to do the work - Ash who rose from the bed and walked to the other side said.

On the left side of the bed, he rested a golden-haired woman who was fast asleep.

Awakens sleepy - Ash said after giving a kiss to the woman.

Ash, are you? Ah good morning darling - said a female voice.

How did you sleep, my beloved Serena? - Serena asked his wife, also 20 years.

Very well thanks, hey woke up early it is so unusual for you my darling- Serena said, chuckling at her husband.

Yeah, hey I do the work and I'm awake - his wife smiling Ash said.

Okay, at a low point to make breakfast - Serena said Ash, then take a warm kiss on the lips.

Once on the ground floor, Ash began to do the cleaning, and while cleaning put a song on your stereo to entertain.

"It's the Final Countdown, The Final Countdown, ooohhhh" - Ash sang while doing the cleaning.

And shaking a shelf he saw some photos of Serena when she married; and it was the most special day for both, and while watching Serena approached him from behind.

That was the best day of my life, well after the day we started out - Serena said her husband, as she hugged him.

Yes and think that we have a year of marriage, and that was the most emotional day for our mothers - Said Ash recalling the wedding day.

 _"Flashback"_

Exactly one year ago, it was the wedding day of Ash and Serena after six years of dating, all friends of Ash and Serena were there to celebrate the joy of both mothers and both equally the Pokemon the couple shared their happiness.

Heavens, I'm very nervous - Ash said the minister opposite marry him and Serena.

Hey Ash take it easy , all is well, well I know you will not fail to Serena - Brock said he was there.

Thanks Brock, are great, my best friend in this world along with Pikachu- Ash said his best human friend.

Nothing, that's why am your godfather. So it's normal to have me here with you on this special day for both - Brock said to Ash. While he is giving a pat on the back

As that happened, May gave notice the bride was already there.

Guys, guys, the bride is coming! - May Cry everybody who turned to see the new bride.

Yes the bride is coming - said Professor Oak.

How beautiful is the bride, Ash really is lucky - Gary said admiring the bride.

Long live the newlyweds! - Misty Cry high and euphoria and joy voice.

Wow, it's so beautiful - Aria said, admiring the bride.

It looks more beautiful than usual - Xana said.

Bonnie, do not raise both her train - Clemont said his sister.

I know, I know! Or at your wedding you scolded me so much - Bonnie said her brother.

Serena How beautiful you are! - Corelia said Serena.

Serena was more beautiful than usual, dressed as a bride for that would be the beginning of his life with the love of his life, was smiling next to her was her Pancham and Braixen escorting the bride to the altar, and was Serena the hand of her mother to deliver Ash.

Ash, this is my greatest treasure entrusted you with much, take care and make her very happy - Grace said with tears of happiness to Ash.

Lady, you have my word, she'll be fine with me - Ash said Grace.

Serena, you're no longer a child, you are now a grown woman but never forget that you'll always be my little girl - Grace said with complete pride in their daughter.

Thanks Mom, thanks for having raised, now it's time to move on, I love you - Serena said as she hugged her mother.

And I love you Serena - Grace told her daughter.

And after such an emotional mother-daughter time, it was the time of the ceremony, Ash and Serena were ready.

Ash ... - Serena said her boyfriend.

Yes, Serena? - Ash said his girlfriend.

Thanks, this is the happiest day of my life, you're the best thing that happened to me - Serena said blushing.

It is also the most special day for me, and I swear I'll always be together, through thick and thin, I'll never leave you. That's why I can tell you this ... "I do not want or need anyone else do not be you" - Ash said looking Serena's blue eyes.

I know, that's why you loved it since that time - Serena said remembering as she met him when they were children in that camp.

It's time - Ash said while holding her hand to the minister who marry them.

Then the minister wedding ceremony began.

Good morning everyone, we are gathered here to celebrate the union in marriage of these two young men decided to join in marriage, but before you start, if there is anyone who opposes the union of these young people speak now or forever hold - the minister told the audience.

And since no one answered, he who could ruin this?, they were all very happy for the couple, so he kept everything.

Okay, moving on. And the godfather or godmother of rings? - Said the minister.

Here I am, let Piplup - Dawn, who arrived with rings that had Piplup said.

Thanks Dawn - Ash said to his friend.

Well guys is already the hour; Ash Ketchum, you agree to took Serena as your wife to be faithful in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part - the minister said Ash.

Yes, I do - Ash said, looking into the eyes of Serena, as he placed the ring on his right ring finger.

Serena; do you accept Ash as your husband, to be faithful in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part - the minister said Serena.

Yes, I do - Serena Ash said smiling, as she stood on her left ring finger.

For by the law that gives me the Kanto region, I pronounce you man and wife; Ash can now kiss the bride - the minister told the couple.

And that Ash looked at Serena's eyes for a moment and kiss, and that was the day that began the rest of their lives together.

 _"End of Flashback"_

And that was a great day - Ash said remembering that day.

Thanks for being with me - Serena said her husband, who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

It will always be so, I swear, Ash also kissed his wife said.

Well, it's time for breakfast - Serena went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, while Ash was going to feed them to your Pokemon and his wife she said.

Ash Darling, Time for breakfast! - Cry Serena.

I'm coming - Ash, who went to his wife said.

But during breakfast, Serena suddenly began to feel ill.

¿Serena, are you okay? - Ash said Serena seeing little tired.

I feel bad, as if to... – Serena said, who immediately felt the urge to vomit, and ran to the bathroom to vomit said.

¿Serena, what's wrong? - Ash said worried, then I call a doctor, and in a half hour came and Serena began to examine and revise finish gave his diagnosis.

I finished Mr. Ketchum - Said the doctor.

And good doctor who has my wife is sick? - Ash asked the doctor.

Quiet sir, your wife is perfect health - Said the doctor calming Ash.

Then what is it? - Ash asked.

Congratulations, your wife is pregnant - the doctor said Ash.

Pregnant? She's preganat? - Ash said very impressed.

My sweet heart, we will be parents Is not that wonderful? - Excited Serena said.

But Ash far from happy, began to feel worried.

Well, here I leave the first chapter of the fic. See you at the next part.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Amourshipping - Learning to be parents

Author: FandeSerena91

Genre: Romance, Drama, slice of life, personal growth

Synopsis: Ketchum Ash Ketchum and his wife Serena, live a normal married life, until they learn that Serena is pregnant, but Ash is afraid of not being able to deliver for her like his father ...

\- Chapter 2: Ghosts of Mississippi

After a morning that seemed normal in the house of Ketchum, until suddenly Serena Ketchum, Ash's wife becomes sick, and after analyzing a doctor confirmed she is pregnant which is cause for joy or so it seems as Ash begins to worry...

That day, he followed the normal things in the house of Ketchum.

Oh baby, it will be beautiful parents - excited Serena said.

But we're just beginner, I have no fear that raising a child know - Ash said something funny to his wife.

You're right, also a human is different from a Pokemon - Serena said her husband.

Yes it is, he or she will depend on us, but don't be afraid Serena I'll be there for the three - Ash said calming his wife.

Thanks also does not matter if we are first timers, everything can love - Serena snuggled Ash's chest while he held her said.

But first we have to tell our mothers, about this wonderful notice - Ash said his wife.

You're right, well knowing that they will be impressed grandmothers - excited Serena said.

Then her the phone and was the first to call his mother Grace came in Kalos.

IHello? - Grace said answering the phone.

Mom? - Serena asked.

Yes it's me daughter, is something wrong? - Grace asked her daughter.

Mom something I should tell you - Serena said her mother, who immediately alarmed,

Something happened to you? You're good? - Grace said worriedly.

Easy mom I'm fine, but I have great news, so grab where stand - Serena said her mother.

What is a Serena? Please tell me- Grace said even more intrigued.

Mom... I'm Pregnant - Serena said to her mother, on the other side of the line was silent and spoke again after absorb the news.

Really Serena? Is seriously what you say? - Grace said very surprised the news.

Yeah Mom today I review the doctor who confirmed it for me - Serena said her mother.

Oh Serena, grandmother I will be, that's great news - Grace said remarkably happy.

That's mom, well I must go, we must also break the news to Ash's mom - Serena said her happy mother.

Okay daughter, take care of yourself and if something happens, just tell me and i'll go there from Kalos - Grace said.

Yes mom, well take care and see you, I love you - Serena said, finishing his call.

I love you too daughter - Grace said goodbye too.

Well my sweet heart I'll go take a shower, so now to tell your mom - Serena said while she climbing upstairs to bath.

Is okay my sky - Ash who went to the phone to call her mother now lived in town Green said.

Yeah the speaker? - Delia said answering the phone.

Hi Mom, I'm Ash - Ash said hello to his mother.

Hello son, how are you? - Delia said hello to his son.

Well Mom And as you've been? - Ash said his mother.

All right in town Verde son, but I miss a lot - Delia said his son.

How good mom, hey'll tell you something that happened to me and Serena - Ash said to his mother, who immediately became concerned.

Are they good son?, tell me something happen? She's all right? - Delia said with concern.

No mom, Serena and I are fine, but what you have to say is very important - Ash said.

So, what happen ?, tell me start to worry - even worried Delia said.

Mom, Serena ... is pregnant, and will have a son - Ash said without much emotion.

Really? Geez incredible surprise, I'll be a grandmother! - Delia said totally excited. But Ash is really concern about it.

But Mom, I do not know if I could ... - Ash said very concerned.

What do you say Ash? - Delia told the words of his son, far from expressing joy, expressing fear and immaturity.

I do not know if I can be a good father to the child she is expecting Serena, I do not want him to do to her what my father did to you, I love her with all my heart, but I'm not ready - Ash said the point of almost mourn .

Son, I know you're afraid, for I know that you did not expect that, but having a child is the most beautiful gift that life can give you - Delia said, trying to encourage him to Ash.

I know that a child is a beautiful gift, but I do not know if I deserve this honor What if I am like my father, and abandonment Serena and our son? No, I can not do that mom - Ash said in a despondent tone, but her mother raise my voice.

Listen Ash, where your father left us, does not mean you're like! You're a good person, and I know you love this'll face Serena and next to him, let him be trusted, not because of anything she chose you as his companion for life - Delia said in a tone angry at his son.

But Mom ... - Ash said before being interrupted by his mother.

Nothing of excuses Young man!, I want you to be a good father to your son and you're a wonderful husband for Serena, but also tell her what happens, because otherwise she suspected that hidden something and could misinterpret - Said Delia her son.

I'll try mom - Ash said something sad.

None of attempts, do it, parenting is not easy I know, but I know you never forsaken until the end - Delia I lift the spirits of his son he said.

Okay Mom, I will, because I have never left anything and know it will not be easy but I will do my best for her and our baby - Ash said in his optimistic tone.

So son, speaks luck with that and if you need anything just call me and go running - Delia said.

Thanks, Mom, you're the best mom - Ash said his mother very happy.

And soon I will be the best grandmother, beware son, we are - Delia said goodbye to Ash.

Yes Mom, thanks for the talk, I love you - Ash said, hanging up.

After speaking with his mother, Ash knew he should tell his wife, was in the room and suddenly appeared Pikachu coach.

Pikachu, you know I have a dilemma - Ash said his inseparable companion.

¿Pika? - Pikachu asked to his trainer.

You know Serena and I will be parents - Ash told Pikachu about the newa.

Pika, Pikachu pi - Pikachu said very happy coach.

But if something bothers me, but I know I'll do my best to overcome that episode of my life and be a good father to my son - Ash said to his inseparable friend.

Pika pi - encouraging Pikachu Ash said.

Well friend, I must say, she is also my partner and couples overcome any problems together - Ash who rose from his chair and rose to go to her room said.

And after climbing the stairs opened the door and saw his wife in front of her boudoir while she combed her long silky hair and hazel, and he came up behind her while gently placed his arms around the waist of Serena, and she smiled to notice.

You're so beautiful ... - Ash said as he hugged Serena.

Maybe it's because I'm in love - Serena said as she stood on the chest of Ash.

No, because I'm in love with you Serena - Ash said stroking the belly of Serena.

Ash, I'm very happy, you know now that our baby is on the way I feel more complete, but I'm afraid to tell you - Serena told her husband while she was a short afraid.

Are you afraid? But that, my darling? - Ash asked his beautiful wife.

We are new parents, I have fear that we have no experience, because raising a child is different from raising a Pokemon, but I know our love will overcome fear and take care of our son - Serena told Ash she felt safe in the his arms.

Serena, you know I also have fear - Ash said his wife.

Your equal Ash? - Serena Ash said.

Yes, but I know that together we will do well, our son - Ash said as he kissed his head.

Thanks Ash, thanks for being with me always, I always love you - Serena said, then kissed him on the lips, after the kiss was when Ash to be honest with his wife.

Serena ... Can I talk to you? - Ash said.

Yeah Ash, you know I always support throughout - Serena said support her head on her husband's shoulder.

Serena, I must tell you something that happened many years ago, so you know something that until today I remain silent - Ash said as he and Serena sat on the bed.

Well here I leave you with the second chapter, but in the next Ash Serena would reveal something, something he had never revealed before.

To be continued….


End file.
